ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4: Florida's Boot Camp
(15 of Raven's top Series 1, plus a new ally, enter the suburbs of Daytona encounter Agent J, Michael Johnson, JJ Woods and Jake Murray.) * Agent J: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. Congratulations on making it through 9 years and defeating evil around the world. This is the next step on your journey into San Antonio. Unfortunately, Adluk has gained himself a superhero job in New York and won't be able to join us. But that resurrected the dream of returning Scorpion Island adventurer Bronte McKeown AKA Kim Possible. (The crowd applauds her.) * Michael Johnson: Warriors, everything you do here is designed to prepare you for what you will face in the Lone Star State. Our single-minded goal is to defeat Goldfist. One of you could have your life changed with a K-Swiss endorsement deal worth a possible $20,000. * Jake Murray: So, let's get down to business. At Boot Camp, you will be divided into 3 teams: The Red Dragons, the White Tigers and the Blue Monkeys. Now, the captains of these teams will be the top 3 finishers in Raven's tournament. Lamar, as you have led the team to victory for 9 straight years, you are the first Red Dragon! Get your warrior tag. Congratulations. (Lamar grabs his warrior tag and his red T-shirt as his teammates applaud.) * JJ Woods: Intho, you are the first White Tiger. Brhea, you finished third in the tournament. You're the first Blue Monkey. (They both do the same thing as Lamar, but in a different coloured T-Shirt.) * Agent J: It's time for a good-old fashioned schoolyard pick. These three captains will choose the remaining members of their team. Lamar, you finished first in the tournament. Who will be the first Red Dragon to join you? * Lamar: I'm going with Jeash. (As every team captain chooses a team-mate, the others applaud.) * Agent J: Intho, you finished second in the tournament, so, now, it's your time to choose. * Intho: I choose you, Hadan. * Agent J: Brhea, you finished third. You're up. * Brhea: Bryal, you're on my team. * Agent J: Lamar, it's your turn for Round 2. * Lamar: I'm going with Kefra. * Agent J: Intho, you're up. * Intho: That guy with the Star-Lord mask, it looks he might be good. * Jake Murray: Get your tag and join the White Tigers. Brhea, make your pick. * Brhea: Glema. * JJ Woods: Lamar, you're up again. * Lamar: Going with Halei. * Intho: Gaale, get over here, buddy. * Brhea: Padwy. * Padwy: Yeah. * Lamar: Boyan and Bronte. (Soon, only two of the 16 warriors are left: Eljam and Daala.) * Jake Murray: Daala and Eljam, you guys think you'll be the Last Two Standing? Nobody wants to be the last one picked. Intho? * Intho: Daala, get over here. * Agent J: Eljam, never fun being the last one picked, but now, you have something to proof. Join your teammates on the Blue Monkeys. * JJ Woods: We have our teams. As the year goes on, you will face a series of challenges: challenges take directly from Mount Midoriyama and that test begins today. * Agent J: Which means, several villains are going to play downright nasty. We, meanwhile, have to look after Bambi and Faline in a house, so, guys, break off into the city, get to know each other and choose your representative. I'll see you very soon. (The 16 warriors leave for the city and the two agents head into the suburbs.) Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Home Alone 4 - Taking Back The House